


i want and i love you

by clizzyhours



Series: clizzyweek: the immortal wives [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, Day Seven, F/F, Fluff, Sapphic, Sweet, canonical clizzy events ✊, clizzy in love, clizzy is endgame wbk, clizzyweek, lesbian!clary, soft, what do you mean none of this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: Clary and Isabelle are in love.It’s simple as that.





	i want and i love you

**Author's Note:**

> here’s the final conclusion for clizzyweek 2019: 
> 
> day seven: wish
> 
> saskia made this lovely gifset that accompanies this fic: https://dailyclizzysource.tumblr.com/post/187736698218/clizzy-week-day-7-wish-what-did-you-want-to
> 
> all about the team effort.
> 
> thank you so much and please enjoy!

Isabelle glances at Clary like she is everything, like she’s in love with her bright dark eyes and quirked red lips.

She remembers a flash of latex white and dancing in Magnus’s club so long ago, Isabelle wielding herself like a weapon and Clary memorized for a minute before she had interrupted the Lightwood’s mission.

She remembers fainting and awaking in bed, Isabelle and her own head bumping dizzily and the gentle hair strand tuck and exchanging clothes and god, they have been through so much.

Clary entangles her fingers with Isabelle’s - a steady promise.

She and Isabelle have interlaced their fingers repeatedly time and time again. 

The memory demon and Isabelle’s hand reaching out for hers.

Against Maryse. 

Across missions and moments and they are so many that Clary feels overwhelmed and overcome.

She is enraptured and god, she loves Isabelle more than anything else. Clary doesn’t understand why she waited so long to say anything.

(She knows why she did, keeping her confession locked up deep inside of her as she went among Jace to Simon to Jace, her feelings and emotions blending messily.)

For the longest time, Clary felt stuck and suffocated in between grief, trauma, and dead relationships she clung onto fiercely.

But with Isabelle?

Her grief is less and her trauma eases with every soothing touch and kiss. It doesn’t fully go away but Isabelle makes life bearable. Simon remains her best friend and Jace is a tangled knot she is slowly unraveling.

Clary can’t help what she feels for Isabelle and she knows she has a left wreck in her traverse.

It’s messy and complicated but Isabelle is the easiest aspect of her life.

Every step and mission and moment together, Clary breathes more readily.

The smile Isabelle gives her again and again and again from their training sessions to “you have me and that’s never going to change” to a gentle comfort against the heartbreak Clary wielded, crying silently on bed. Isabelle’s arms had held her and she remembers thinking:

Isabelle. Isabelle. Isabelle.

Isabelle and Clary fighting back to back in the graveyard all those months ago, her knives out as Isabelle twirled her serpent pole into Forsaken’s.

The smiles they had exchanged, blood caked and dried in their hair, skin, hands.

“You did good,” Isabelle had said and Clary remembers the warmth in the pit of her stomach like a freshly lit candle.

She had beamed so hard with Isabelle’s gentle praise keeping her whole.

Isabelle is a gentle shadow against her broken halo, caring for her with solidarity and empathy as Clary does her best to return everything back fierce-some.

Isabelle has always given to everybody and Clary is determined to sooth her aches, to erase the icy facade she wears and let herself in.

Isabelle trusts Clary with her heart and she’s determined to not break it anymore than she has.

Hearts are breakable, Isabelle once said.

They are, Clary thinks, vowing to protect Isabelle more fiercely. 

After everything the two have been through, they deserve this. This endless and given love in between them, steady, calm, and completely consuming.

Clary hugs Isabelle closer, their fingers interlaced tighter. 

The warm emanating from Isabelle is addicting and Clary hovers closer, tucking her face and nestling just so.

“You’re rather clingy today,” Isabelle teases, adjusting their embrace slightly.

“I love you,” Clary says instead.

Isabelle lights up instantly and Clary can’t help but smile.

This is what she has been wanting, this is what she has.

In the spacious room they share, Isabelle’s bedroom now turned theirs - Clary and Isabelle hold on and on and on.

It’s them in love.


End file.
